


Midnight Flight

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [14]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Anniversary, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Outdoor Sex, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon makes good on his promise to take Hope flying on their first year anniversary.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Midnight Flight

I made good on my promise to take Hope flying someday. She felt so good,wrapped in my arms. We reached a clearing where I had laid out some blankets and a picnic basket full of her favourite foods. We sat down and ate our food on one of the blankets.

“Happy anniversary.” I said after we had finished eating.

She kissed me passionately.   
We broke the kiss to remove our shirts and fell down onto the blanket near a tree,her on top of me. Her breasts feel so great against my bare chest as our tongues met. Our hands met as well,holding them as we devoured each other with our lips. I separated our hands to reach to her back to unclip her bra, letting it fall away and she threw it beside the blanket as we devoured each other some more as my hands gently held her breasts and my fingers played with her nipples.

  
She broke our kiss to moan at this pleasant sensation. We raised so my back was against the tree and she unbuttoned my jeans. She took my cock out and began to move her mouth up and down it, causing me to moan at the feeling of being inside her mouth. It always felt so damn good and my hands grasped her hair as she moved her mouth up and down until I whimpered out her name as I came inside her mouth. She popped my cock out of her mouth, smiling as she did so.

She removed her own jeans as she shortly pulled away from me,leaving her in just her lacy boy shorts and I hastily removed my jeans and my boxers. She then straddled me and took me into another passionate kiss,grinding herself against my bare skin, trying to find some beautiful friction as she grabbed onto my shoulders. She broke our kiss to moan my name and looked me straight into the eyes.

“Landon Kirby,I love you.” She whispered as she pressed herself against my bare chest,enveloping me into a warm embrace. 

I placed my head over hers and whispered back “I love you too.”

We held each other in the warm embrace and I kissed her softly on the forehead. God,how I loved this girl. I didn’t know you could love somebody this much until I met her.

She broke away from our loving, warm embrace. I looked down to see my cock had indeed recovered and realized that there was a particularly naked girl draped over us.

She stood up and dropped her panties to the ground and then got on to my cock, wrapping her legs around my back as she did so. I sat lotus style as we draped our arms across each other and thrust gently inside her as we watched each other receive each and every slow, gentle, and loving thrust.

We moaned with the friction our bodies created and the feeling of being so very united. It felt great being inside her, and she moaned my name as she increased the pace of the thrusts.   
It was still gentle and loving,the enjoyment of being in a beautiful union of our bodies. I felt as I was going to burst but no way was I going to let her not finish.

I slipped a small bullet vibrator between us,focusing on her clit as she moaned at the new sensation.

“Landon,I...” she moaned and I felt her vaginal walls collapse around my cock as she whined out my name again and that sent me off the brink,reaching my own climax as I split myself inside her, filling her up with my hot, wet, and sticky cum.

“Hope...” I groaned as I split the last of myself inside her.

We broke up our bodies’ union and fell back on to the blanket as I wrapped the second blanket around us as she cuddled into me, back into a loving embrace.

“Happy anniversary,Landon.” she whispered as we cuddled closer together.


End file.
